Aspects of the disclosure generally relate to the field of distributed storage systems (hereinafter “storage systems”) and, more particularly, to tools for management of a storage system.
Computer users, especially in the businesses world, produce an ever-increasing amount of digital data. Consequently, there is an ever-increasing need to store and access that digital data (“data demand and use”) in a way that is efficient and cost effective. Techniques and mechanisms that facilitate efficient and cost effective storage of vast amounts of digital data are, therefore, critical to the success of business entities and consumers.
Some companies, such as NetApp Inc., provide data storage solutions. NetApp Inc. provides storage systems with exceptionally high reliability, availability, and performance. For instance, NetApp Inc. has some solutions that leverage data virtualization and computer clustering to provide unified, flexible, and scalable storage solutions. For example, the NetApp® Data ONTAP® operating system (Data ONTAP) can control a group of data storage devices in a cluster network environment, also referred to as a clustered storage environment or a cluster of storage appliances. A cluster network environment comprises a plurality of nodes (e.g., storage servers, computing devices, etc.) that are connected together in a secure, private network (cluster network). The cluster network permits the networked nodes to communicate information to each other securely and rapidly. The nodes may cooperate together as a single coherent storage system.
However, as reliable as some storage systems can be, sometimes they experience problems and failures. Because of the importance of having an available distributed storage system, the ability to track, and recover from, the problems and failures is relevant to the value of the storage system.